1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a mixing device capable of mixing a plurality of fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mixing device or mixing component for mixing a plurality of fluids can be categorized as either an agitator or a static mixer. The agitator allows fluids to be mixed using an impeller moved by an electric power. The static mixer performs a mixing process using a helical element installed in a mixing space. Here, the helical element performs functions including flow division, rotational circulation, radial mixing and the like.